Encuentro horroroso e inesperado
by Pam Nayzeth
Summary: ―Les digo que lo vi ―insistió Ernie Macmillan intentando convencer a sus amigos Hannah y Justin―. Sirius Black estaba ahí, sentado en una de las mesas de la cocina comiendo papas asadas y pollo.


Este relato fue escrito como contribución al Torneo de fin de año que se organizó en LaWebdeHarry. Las condiciones consistían en que se tratase de un diálogo de no más de tres personas en el que no entrase ninguna pareja, utilizando como escenario Hogwarts.

Elegí estos personajes por dos razones principales:

1. Fue la idea que más me llamó la atención de las que se me ocurrieron.

2. Casi nadie los usa. Y no solo eso, sino también que en ocasiones son subestimados. He leído por ahí que los Slytherin son los más incomprendidos, que todas las demás casas les tienen rencor sin motivos. No digo que eso no sea cierto porque a veces lo es, pero no son ellos los únicos. Pensé que me gustaría mostrar que pueden salir cosas interesantes si se usan estos tres personajes. Espero haberlo cumplido o, al menos, no haber demostrado lo contrario XD

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

* * *

><p><strong>ENCUENTRO HORROROSO E INESPERADO<strong>

* * *

><p>―Les digo que lo vi con mis propios ojos ―insistió Ernie Macmillan abriendo aún más sus ojos castaños y señalándolos―. Con estos dos ojos.<p>

―Son los únicos que tienes, Ernie ―hizo notar Justin intentando no reír, al tiempo que se acomodaba mejor en la butaca amarilla que había frente al fuego de la Sala Común de Hufflepuff.

Hannah Abbott soltó una fuerte carcajada y, cuando logró calmarse, habló conciliadoramente.

―Sé racional, Ernie. No puedes haber visto a Sirius Black en las cocinas.

―¡Les digo que lo vi!

―Debes haber estado soñando.

―Nada de eso, Hannah. Aunque no lo creas, soy capaz de distinguir los sueños de la realidad.

―Sí, pero con este sueño en particular no puedes ―dijo Justin.

―¡No lo estoy inventando! Lo vi.

―Este asunto de Sirius Black entrando en el castillo nos tiene a todos muy alterados. Es perfectamente normal que sueñes con encontrarte con él, Ernie ―Hannah palmeó el hombro de su amigo.

―Hannah, tienes que entenderlo. No es paranoia, no fue un sueño, no fue una ilusión. Él estaba ahí, sentado en una de las mesas de la cocina comiendo papas asadas y pollo.

―¿Por qué no nos cuentas un poco más? Quizás así podamos comprender mejor la situación ―invitó la muchacha, lanzando una mirada de advertencia a Justin que parecía a punto de largarse a reír.

―No hay mucho para contar. Nuestro encuentro fue horroroso e inesperado. Como cuando está por llegar la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y vas muy contento, pensando que estudiarás a los puffskeins, sin imaginarte que apenas veas a Hagrid él te soltará la palabra Manticora con un cariño atroz…

―Ve al grano ―pidió Justin rodando los ojos.

―A eso iba. Me desperté hambriento esa noche tan memorable. Recuerdo que no había cenado mucho porque tenía el estómago algo revuelto por ver a Millicent Bulstrode coquetear, o intentando coquetear, con ese chico grandote de quinto. No sé su nombre, pero la pareja que hacían era horripilante…

―¡Al grano!

―¡A eso iba, Justin! Entiende que no puede contar nada si sigues interrumpiéndome de esa forma tan poco educada.

―Tranquilo, Ernie. Justin no volverá a interrumpirte ―prometió Hannah, haciendo alarde de su paciencia infinita ―. Sigue con la historia, pero por favor ve directo a la parte en la que te encuentras con Black.

―A eso iba, Hannah. Pero como Justin no deja de interrumpir, la cosa se complica un poco… En fin, como venía diciendo. Tenía hambre y me dolían el estómago y el cuerpo. Estaba seguro de que no podría aguantar hasta el desayuno asique decidí ir hasta las cocinas a pedirle a los elfos unos cuantos pastelitos, de esos que tienen chocolate en el centro y están adornados con chispas de todos los colores.

―Ah, adoro esos pastelitos. Aunque me molesta que los Slytherin hechicen las chispas para que todas sean de color verde.

―Hannah ―llamó Justin. Arqueó las cejas de forma exagerada y lanzó una mirada de advertencia a la jovencita.

―Lo siento, Ernie. No volveré a interrumpir.

―No me molestan tus acotaciones, Hannah, porque son interesantes y ciertas. Lástima que no puedo decir lo mismo de las interrupciones malhumoradas de Justin que…

―Mejor sigamos con la historia de Sirius Black.

―De acuerdo. Como venía diciendo, fui a pedir pastelitos. No encontré nada extraño en el camino. La pera se rio como de costumbre cuando le hice cosquillas y la puerta se abrió como siempre. Cuando entré, varios elfos se acercaron a mí inmediatamente a ofrecerme comida. Imagino que mi expresión hambrienta les preocupó.

―Los elfos son muy considerados ―aportó Hannah.

―No lo vi al principio porque estaba sentado en la mesa más alejada a la puerta. Seguro que pensó que ningún estudiante se atrevería a levantarse de la cama en plena noche, pero cuando el pobre estudiante siente un hambre tan difícil de soportar… ―Ernie suspiró― Son cosas que no se pueden ignorar así como así. Siguiendo con el relato, tardé un rato en darme cuenta de que allí había otro humano, pero él estaba tan concentrado hincándole el diente a la pata de pollo que tenía en el plato que tampoco notó mi presencia. Quizá contribuya a su distracción el hecho de que estaba hablando con un gato.

En ese punto de la historia, a Justin le fue imposible no interrumpir a su compañero.

―¿Hablando con un gato? ―repitió incrédulo.

―Sí, con un gato.

―Será la Señora Norris ―aventuró Hannah.

―No, la Señora Norris no es tan simpática. Y este gato parecía tenerle mucho cariño a Black porque no dejaba de ronronear mientras ese asesino lo acariciaba.

―Lo habrás imaginado, Ernie.

―No imaginé nada, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decirles?

―Cuéntanos qué le decía Sirius Black al gato, Ernie ―pidió Hannah con los ojos brillantes de curiosidad.

―No escuché muy bien, pero dijo algo sobre que le debía mucho por conseguir el pergamino.

―¿Qué pergamino?

―¡No lo sé! ¿Cómo voy a saber los planes secretos de Sirius Black?

―De acuerdo, no tienes cómo saberlo. Continúa con la historia.

―No hay mucho más que contar. Chillé de terror porque, créanme, la situación era aterrorizante. Ustedes también habrían chillado. Cualquier otra persona habría chillado.

―Cualquier persona menos el profesor Dumbledore.

―Sí, cualquier persona menos él. Bueno, continuando, cuando grité él se dio cuenta de que yo estaba ahí. Dijo «¡un alumno!» y se puso de pie. Me di cuenta de que tenía intención de silenciarme para siempre y salí de las cocinas a toda velocidad. Corrí por mi vida y no me detuve ni para respirar hasta que entré en nuestra habitación y me recosté en mi cama. Esa noche no pude dormir.

―El miedo que sentiste debe haber sido paralizante, Ernie ―comentó Hannah, comprensiva―. Es normal que no hayas podido pegar ojo.

―Sí, el miedo no deja dormir. Y tampoco el hambre. No pude darle ni un solo mordisco al pastelito.


End file.
